Prostate problems are widespread in the male population, especially the older male population. In particular, benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) and prostate cancer are common in men over 50 years of age. Indeed, prostate cancer is the second most common cancer in men in the United States. Each year, there are more than 200,000 new cases and more than 30,000 deaths. However, if prostate cancer is detected early and treated effectively, the chance of survival improves significantly. Unfortunately, conventional methods for detecting prostate problems are wanting as many early stage cancers go undetected.
While ultrasound systems have been developed to diagnose prostate problems, such systems are very expensive. Most ultrasound imaging is performed by radiologists at an outside facility, or at the practitioner's office on a contract basis with a portable ultrasound unit. The technology and interpretation is difficult to master, requiring a time-consuming learning curve. Consequently, no routine examining system or technique exists which provides a high degree of accuracy in measuring prostate volume, nor is the required repeatability of results achieved.
Thus, the digital rectal examination continues to be the modality of choice for monitoring the prostate even though the process is very subjective. The standard exam is done by inserting a finger into the rectum and palpating or feeling the palpable surface of the prostate. The physical characteristics of the prostate size, contour, consistency, symmetry, and the presence or absence of nodularity, are assessed and recorded by attempting to translate the physician's subjective impressions into a written record. This method of data collection is inexact and makes comparisons from exam to exam very difficult.
Exemplary methods and devices for measuring the prostate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,319, entitled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MEASURING THE DIMENSIONS OF THE PALPABLE SURFACE OF THE PROSTATE,” U.S. Publication No. 2009/0069721, entitled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MEASURING THE DIMENSIONS OF THE PALPABLE SURFACE OF THE PROSTATE,” and U.S. Publication No. 2011/0172563, entitled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MEASURING THE DIMENSIONS OF THE PALPABLE SURFACE OF THE PROSTATE,” the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.